1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a split-able label.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known a split-able label configured so as to be split to a plurality of sections, allowing each section to be affixed separately depending on applications. This sort of split-able label is often used for medical goods or the like. For example, ampoules and vial containers for drug solutions are required to show predetermined particulars on the label affixed on the body thereof under an obligation. The label has a sub-section preliminarily written with the same information as the predetermined particulars given on the body (the main section), the sub-section is split off from the main section, and then affixed separately on an injection syringe, a clinical chart or the like, thereby contributing to suppress medical errors such as false administration of drug solutions, false entries to clinical charts or the like. Today, information such as lot numbers, expiry date or the like, are provided to labels in a form of printed analog code such as bar-code or two dimensional code, for the purpose of management of manufacturing and distribution of the products.
(First Aspect)
Recently it has been sought after to incorporate more detailed information into labels. However it is difficult to increase a display area due to a shape or size of objects to be affixed with the label. Considering the above situation, it is therefore an object of a first aspect of the present invention to provide a split-able label capable of incorporating more detailed and a greater volume of information, and also affixable separately depending on applications.
(Second Aspect)
Recently a non-contact-type ID tag (typically referred to as RFID: radio frequency identification) has attracted attentions and has been applied to the field of labels. The ID tag is configured as storing a large volume of information in an IC chip, and as having a flat antenna connected to the IC chip allowing transmission of information to and from the IC chip. When the antenna receives radio wave at a predetermined frequency sent by a reader the stored information within the IC chip is sent to the reader through the antenna, responding to the frequency. However the information on the label having the non-contact-type ID tag can easily be read through non-contact communications by the reader, so that the information on the discarded label may possibly be read and used for evil purposes. Considering the above, it is therefore an object of a second aspect of this invention to provide a split-able label capable of disabling reading of the information after use.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-132104
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H7(1995)-22695
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2548327